federationofrealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nadarr Civilis
Nadarr is a silver Dragonborn religious activist from Dangarnon. He is over 6 feet tall. He is about 30 years old. He wears simple dark blue clothing under a chainmail tunic. He also visibly wears a bronze amulet of Bacchus He carries a mace on his hip, the head of which resembles a pine cone. He has a warhammer strapped to his back which resembles Victoria, the winged Goddess of Victory. History Early Life Nadarr was raised in a boarding house with 6 other children, one of which is a Human who became a ranking officer in the Dangarnon army. Legally Classified Session 1 Personality Nadarr appears to be very focused, but will diverge his attention to sate his curiosity. He seems to be a pacifist, unless the opponent is a construct or clearly aligned with the forces of evil. Theme Song Abilities Nadarr is able to heal himself and others. He has also merged with an undead white dragon. Nadarr is able to speak, read, and write Common and Draconic. Passive Fighting Style Defense: +1 AC while wearing armor Immunity/ Resistance Draconic Ancestry: Nadarr has resistance to Cold damage. Divine Health: Nadarr has immunity to disease. Active Channel Divinity use once per short or long rest. Emissary of Peace Bonus Action: +5 bonus to Charisma (Persuasion) checks for the next 10 minutes Rebuke the Violent Reaction: force a creature (within 30 feet that you can see) that deals damage to a creature other than you to make a DC 13 wisdom saving throw. On a failed save, target takes radiant damage equal to the damage it just dealt. On a successful save, it takes half as much damage. Divine Sense Action: know the location and type of any celestial, fiend, or undead within 60 feet that is not behind total cover. Can use this 4 times (1 + Charisma modifier) per long rest. Lay On Hands Action: touch a creature and heal it. Can heal 20 HP (5 times Paladin level) per long rest. Breath Weapon Action: each creature in a 15 foot cone must make a DC 11 (8 + Constitution modifier + proficiency bonus) Constitution saving throw. A creature takes 2d6 Cold damage on a failed save, and half as much on a successful one. This can be used once per short or long rest. Divine Smite On melee weapon attack hit: expend a spell slot to deal (1+ spell slot level, max 5)d8 extra Radiant damage. Damage increases by 1d8 if the target is an undead or a fiend. Undead Bond Nadarr was able to bond to an undead white dragon. While bonded together, the two shared hit points. In addition, Nadarr gained the Undead Fortitude ability, and his damage against a White Dragon was doubled. The White Dragon always hit Nadarr in this condition. The condition ended when the White Dragon was defeated. Spells * Sanctuary (Oath) * Sleep (Oath) * ___ * ___ * ___ * ___ * ___ Equipment * 200 GP * Warhammer (styled like a winged woman) * Mace (styled like a pinecone on a staff) * Chainmail tunic * Shield (emblazoned with a pinecone on a staff) * Amulet of Bacchus * iron holy symbol of Victoria * Temporary Federation Agent identification Relationships He has a Human sister in the Dangarnon army who he appears to not get along well with. He mentioned that he had six (6) step-siblings in the boarding house. Appearances Session 1 Quotes "I'm going to let this half-dragon meet Victoria!" Works Sermon on the Dangers of Worshiping a Goddess of Victory "Dragonborn are the defenders of The Federation." We've all heard Queen Toral's proclamation. Dragonborn are the strongest, the most disciplined, the ones with the most sophisticated military. This may have been true in Queen Toral's time, when The Federation was still young, but I say that the time has passed for a ever-present Dragonborn military presence. "Dragonborn are the defenders of The Federation." What does it mean to truly defend something? Of course, the obvious visualization is against some foreign enemy, an invasion. To that point, sure, we have weathered an invasion, but that was a thousand years ago. You may think that we are due for another invasion from the mainland, but if that were the case, the Aarakocra out at sea would have no problem relaying that message. And there it is: "The Aarakocra out at sea." Traditionally, Humans have been the fishermen, and therefore the sailors. Have they not? The Dragonborn had a navy, yes, but Humans were uncontested in their skill on the water. Problem with pirates? We elected Queen Nefertiti, a Human. Severe drought? We elected King Marcus Aurelius, also a Human. Yet, here we are, Aarakocra as sailors. Professionals, even! Pardon the tangent, but my point is this: the Humans are not the only ones sailing now, although that has traditionally been their domain. The Aarakocra are not limiting themselves to simply couriering information from here to there. They have broadened their racial horizons. Why haven't the Dragonborn? "Dragonborn are the defenders of The Federation." So, if we aren't defending against an invasion, which we are not, I remind you, then what are we defending ourselves against? What are we defending The Federation from if not from some outside force? We have to be defending The Federation against internal forces, right? Wrong. The Great War ended nearly two-thousand years ago. The Realms are not at war with each other. We are a united, peaceful island. Sure, there may be small skirmishes here and there, but nothing that each Realm cannot handle on their own! We say that we are defending The Federation, but it seems like there is nothing for us to defend The Federation from! If there's nothing to defend against, then why are we maintaining such a large standing army? If some invasion or civil war broke out again, surely a large reserve could fill in the ranks. With no threat, there's no real reason to maintain such a large military. "Dragonborn are the defenders of The Federation." So, if a large military is not fighting a hostile enemy, is it truly defending The Federation from anything? Would those people not be better utilized in other areas? How useful would a farmer find the strength of a Dragonborn? How much could the schools learn about the magic of our breath? What could be made from our discarded scales? If we are not fighting to maintain The Federation, then wouldn't the best use of our energy be spent strengthening the bonds between the Realms? Establishing more embassies, sending out more ambassadors, hosting more cultural exchange events? Wouldn't that defend the integrity of The Federation more than marching soldiers around? Why do we continue to cling to the archaic notion that the Dragonborn are the soldiers of The Federation? An obsession with victory. The state-approved religion of Dangarnon is through The Temple of Victoria, the Goddess of Victory. When your people worship the very idea of victory, then suddenly any event can have a victor. This sets us at a disadvantage in terms of diplomacy with the other Realms, which requires a compromise. Compromise and victory are not often synonymous, and the times they are requires a great deal of wisdom to find. What does a large standing army and a lack of willingness to compromise make? Eventually, I believe, a Dragonborn military force used in a manner that is decidedly not "defending The Federation". My greatest fear is that, at some point in the future, some brazen General or some corrupt Governor will decide to make an attempt at a dictatorship. Another Great War, fueled by tribalism and a thirst for victory, and led by the Dragonborn. The very defenders of The Federation turned into the ones to ultimately destroy it. A dark thought, indeed. As everyone knows, it is better to salt your meat while it is fresh, rather than cut away the rot once it has set in. The salt, then, in my opinion, is to change the state-approved religion. Victoria will always hold a special place in the heart of the Dragonborn, to be sure, but a god or goddess without such implications may be better for daily worship for the masses. I, for example, have converted to the daily worship of Bacchus, the God of Mirth and Wine. I have found that focusing on laughter and enjoying the company of others has greatly improved my mood, and made me much more tolerant to others than I was in my youth, while I was still under the constant pressure to be victorious in all aspects of my life, no matter how trivial or detrimental to my relationships. What I will leave you with, then, is this to ponder. If Dragonborn are the defenders of The Federation, then what are we defending it from, and what is the best way to defend against it? Category:Legally Classified